What did go wrong with Americas sweethearts
by x-zanessax4eva-x
Summary: why did it all go wrong


March 31st 2011

Zac's pov

As the sun shined through the windows and reflected through the curtain I looked outside and thought to myself what has my life come too. Its 2pm in the afternoon I'm hung over and I'm stupid. It brings tears to my eyes to think off what my life was like this time last year! Snuggled in bed with my baby girl, with her soft curls against my face, her tiny body latched onto me as if I was her knight and shining armour. It always made me chuckle because she looks so sweet and innocent but everyone that knows Van knows otherwise. Where did it all go wrong, I loved her I thought I was doing everything she wanted but I didn't know what Vanessa wanted!

_July 26__th__2010- Hawaii_

_Vanessa's POV_

_This is the holiday where things are different. I look at Zac right now and I see his chiselled jaw and the facial hair pushing its way through his jaw line. I hear his breathing and his snoring and it's deeper than I remember. I run my hand through what's left of his hair and realised the boy I fell in love with is now a man!_

_**Writers POV**_

_**Zac woke up to see two big brown eyes staring back at him. He smiled and leaning up an inch to close the space between their lips!**_

'_**Good morning beautiful'!**_

_**She sunk down in the bed and wrapped her arms around him and planted her head on his chest so her head was resting just under his chin.**_

'_**Hi!'**_

_**Zac loved the way she spoke, her voice still horsed from sleep. He hugged her closer and was playing with a piece of her hair, he was aware that she had something she was thinking about but wasn't sure that was good or bad.**_

'_**I love you baby.'**_

_**Vanessa smiled into Zacs chest, she knew he loved her but hearing him say it just felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world.**_

'_**I love you too Zac'**_

'_**What are you thinking about?'**_

'_**Last night I had this dream. It was amazing we were in the Bahamas and you took me out for dinner and we had cake and I bit into it and there was a ring, and you were all Vanessa will you marry me! I was all over course, then we got married and had 3 babies and I woke up!'**_

_**Whilst speaking Vanessa was thinking to herself how she saw a future with Zac, she knew she was only 21 but marriage and kids is really starting to appeal to her. She knew Zac was hesitant when marriage came up but she always thought it was because he was nervous!**_

'_**That is funny babe.'**_

_**He forced a chuckle and then kissed her forehead. Vanessa looked up at Zac and examined his face, only to find him looking uncomfortable, she smiled.**_

'_**Don't you dream of our future together Zac?'**_

'_**Of course I can't wait till we do a movie together.'**_

'_**Yeah but I mean outside of work, do you think of our future?'**_

'_**Babe I do and it's great and in 10 years I'm sure I'd be ready to marry and have kids.'**_

_Vanessa pov_

_The feeling of my heart sinking back into my chest is imminent, I know he wants to focus on his career, but we doesn't he still love me more, I know I love him more than my career._

Zac POV

I look down at Vanessa and see her emotions change and I feel her pull away from me! She's smiling at me the way she normally smiles before the tears take over. What have I done what did I say! She can't be upset that I don't plan to get married in the near future. It's not just for me, it's for her sake as well. I look at her in so many different ways; she's so sexy but look she's just baby, I put on her shoes and zip up her dresses, I brush her hair, I run her bath, I hold her in my arms when she goes to sleep, I hold her close to me and wipe her tears away. I don't want to wake up yet to have Vanessa taking care of our babies, because I'm selfish and I want her all to myself as my baby!

'Van... we're young.'

'We aren't babies Zac, we aren't kids either, we are adults!'

'I know babe but that commitment'

'I get it if you don't wanna marry me, just say it.'

As I see the tears flow down Vanessa face, I catch them with my thumb, I hate seeing her cry, especially since I made her cry. I pull her close once again and kiss her head.

'Of course I want to marry you Van, but that would be selfish of me, I want you to be Vanessa Hudgens before you become Mrs Efron! I want you to get the world before your tied down to me. I want to finish spoiling you and taking care of you before we have little versions of us that need us to take care of them.'

I see the smile return to face and she realised that she was slightly over reactive.

'I love you Zac Efron'

'Go save the world Vanessa Hudgens. I'll be here waiting for you trust me.'

'If you fall in love with someone else I'll understand, there are so many pretty smart talented girls.'

'Yeah but I only dream of you babe, because you're the most beautiful, the cleverest, the most amazing girl out there. '

_**Writer POV**_

_**Vanessa slips her arms around Zac's neck and kisses him sweetly. They look at each and connect through one glance. No words are being said but both are communicating more than they can with words, it's the power of love. Zac reaches over Vanessa to get to the drawer and pulls out a gift.**_

'_**Happy 5**__**th**__** anniversary sweetheart'!**_

_**Zac pulls out a gold kuuipo ring and places it on Vanessa's wedding finger. He looks into her eyes while tucking a piece of hair behind her eyes.**_

'_**I'm gonna marry you someday Van, it's gonna be the most amazing day of my life. Your dad is going to walk you down the aisle to me and I'll take your hand and I'll never go. Just like I'll never let you go now, you mean the world to me Vanessa, I scare myself sometimes because I realise how much I have to lose. I never want to hurt you or make you cry, so please know I would marry tomorrow but for your sake it's just better if we wait.'**_

_**Vanessa smiled at Zac as he takes her head in his hands.**_

'_**I love you Van.'**_

March 31st 2011

As I wipe away the flowing tears away from my eyes, I feel so low, I've hit rock bottom and I know it's my fault. I was the one that put my career first, I hurt my beautiful girlfriend and now I'm paying the price.

Writers POV

Zac phones beeps he looks down and he has a text from Vanessa.

'Dear Zac don't you ever think I don't still love you, don't beat yourself up because I never wanted to hold you back... love you always Van xx'


End file.
